Broken Celings and Beatless Hearts
by BellaBarbie
Summary: A story about Rosalie and Emmett's extremely public relationship, what Edward does to hide it from Bella, and how the rest of the family reacts when things are ... broken
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, i am not Stephenie Meyer **

**Broken Celings and Beatless Hearts**

**RPOV**

I wiped my brow. I felt absolutely no moisture, – a little grease maybe – but no moisture. I knew vampires couldn't sweat. That because oh so painfully obvious fifty years or so ago but it seemed like the right thing to do when I finished.

"Edward, I need the wrench. Want to throw it to me?" I asked. He should be willing to help, I, after all, was tinkering around with Bella's truck, trying to make it go faster so it wouldn't annoy the crap out of him when he was driving it. Of course my smart-ass brother couldn't be nice and civil, he threw it vampire speed strait at my head. Had I not been a vampire myself I would have a nice piece of metal lodged in my head right now. Screw that. If I hadn't been a vampire well I wouldn't be here right now – I'd be six feet under.

The garage door flew open and Emmett sauntered in. He caught sight of me in all my greasy glory and stopped dead – err well he just stopped- in his tracks.

"Dayum Rose. You look HOT!"

I licked my lips. Eww, gross, ick. Grease does _not _taste good. I hid my disgust and smiled angelically to him. He walked toward me. I met him halfway and moaned as he put his cold arms around my waist. His hands inched up my back searching for my bra strap. He smiled as his undid it and searched blindly for my lips and quickly inched my shirt up my back.

"OH GOD!" Edward screamed disgusted and ran out of the room.

We looked at him with a "well did you expect anything different?" look and continued.

**EPOV**

Emmett walked though the garage door. Rosalie glanced up and got a wicked glint in her eye.

"Dayum Rose. You look HOT!" he said with his jaw set into a gaping look.

Rosalie licked her lips. she was doing her best to seduce him. He walked toward her. She met him halfway and gave a disgusting moan as he put his hugged her waist. His hands were busy searching for her bra strap as he sent me X-rated thoughts about what he would like to do to her – and sadly enough, the furniture – in the near future.

He gave a goofy smile then searched for Rosalie's lips hastily. Rosalie's shirt lifted up her back slowly, revealing more and more of my sister, parts that I really wished I didn't have to see

The thought's I was hearing were more than I could bear. "OH GOD!" I screamed utterly disgusted about what they were about to do – even with me standing there, even though I doubt they remembered I was still there – and ran out of the room.

I decided to tear Bella away from Alice's 'magic bathroom' as she called it.

"Bella, love," I said opening the door, "Alice needs to take care of something with Jasper, would you like to listen to me play the piano?" I hoped this would work.

"Uh… sure…"

I sighed; playing would get the previous incident from my mind.

"_And, Mr. Funsucker… what exactly am I supposed to do with Jasper?" _Alice's annoyed voice rang though my head

I shrugged. She'll find something.

**BPOV**

"Alice needs to take care of something with Jasper, would you like to listen to me play the piano?" Ok so that wasn't at all odd …

"Uh… sure…" Anything to get me out of Malibu Barbie Makeover Game

He shrugged and the picked me up.

"I can walk myself,"

" It's much faster if I carry you," He was in a hurry. I wondered why.

He started playing Esme's favorite… I think … It was so beautiful. I laid my head on his chest as he continued playing.

**EmPOV**

I paced back and forth in our bedroom. After we nearly dented the Jeep's hood and almost broke the shelf where Rosalie stored all her car stuff, she insisted the take a shower. I thought she looked perfectly fine, perfectly _sexy._

"Emmett," she called from the bathroom. "Leave for a second and shut the door," she ordered kindly

I obeyed. I heard the faucet shut off as I waited, pacing outside. The bathroom door opened then a few seconds later the closet door opened. I heard a drawer squeak open then the chucky clinking of thick high heel boots.

"Cat Woman?" I whispered.

"Ok Em, you can come in," she called seductively

I was so exicted. I ran to her, ramming the door down in the process

**BPOV**

"This is amazing, Edward, but why are you playing so loud?"

He kept playing, this time louder. I wondered if he heard something over the music that I couldn't

I decided to repeat myself, this time louder, even though I highly doubted he couldn't hear me

"Edward why are you –"

CRASH! The frilly bed that belonged in Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom now rested in the living room, though they were not in it.

I guessed they had jumped out of the way just in time so they wouldn't fall though the newly formed hole as well.

Edward was now banging his head on his piano

Two and two clicked. "Oh."

**A/N: so that was my first fanfic. What do you think?**

also ... I've gotten a couple of comments about using capital letters when i'm writing. well here's my explination ... if u dont care about my lovely usage of the shift key ... stop reading now.  
soooo as i was saying. i wanted to emphasize something. I cant use bold and underline b/c when was the last time u saw that in a book? And I use italics in Edward's point of veiw for when he hears other peoples's thoughts and that could possibly get confusing. So i settled on capital letters. Besides look at Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix ( when Harry get's to the Headquarters ) doesn't she use Caps Locks

**done with little rant...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: Sadly enough none of these amazing characters belong to me :(**

**BPOV**

"MY HOUSE!" Esme screamed fury etched in her voice "Rosalie, Emmett! What the hell do you think you were doing? My HOUSE! Must my children break something everyday?" she ran through the living room and looked up through the newly formed hole "You two! Get dressed and get down here now!"

I looked up though the hole, not that I particularly wanted to see Rosalie in they're current … situation… but I wanted proof that the bed hadn't just fallen through the roof on it's own accord, I hadn't heard anything suspicions, after all.

" Whatcha looking at?"

" Wha? Ahhh!" I spun around to face the voice and nearly collided with all six feet and five inches of Emmett, fully dressed. His head moved slightly as I screamed, as if he had looked down at vampire speed, and Edward burst into laughter.

"What?" I hissed in his general direction. At least one of the Cullens was always laughing at me, though normally it was Emmett.

"When you screamed –" he stopped in attempt to contain his uncontrollable laughter "– Emmett … looked down … to make sure … he had… put … on … pants"

At that point nearly the entire family joined in laughter with the exception on Emmett himself, who I'm sure would have blushed if he could.

"You two! Must you constantly break things in my house with that horrible display. Take a page out of Alice and Jasper's book and keep it in YOUR room. Or better yet, take a page out of EDWARD AND BELLA'S book." Esme ranted on with insults about how they we're destroying her house. "And as for your punishment, you will fix the hole in my ceiling by YOURSELF!"

"Esme!" Emmett protested vehemently

Rosalie scowled at Emmett. "This is all your fault." She whispered crossly while staring at the boy who at the moment most likely wished he wasn't her wife.

Edward was enthralled with the situation and watched, as excited as a young teenager over a fist fight, as the two completely different protests spiraled out of control.

"But Esme you know that if I do it, it wont be nearly as good as if you do it." Emmett pleaded

"I swear Emmett, if I break a nail, Edward and Bella will be getting more action in the next two months than you will."

At this last remark Emmett turned on Rosalie "But it's not my fault. You turned me on!"

"Children, PLEASE! Emmett: remember what we said about keeping your sexual relationship in your room or at least between yourselves. Rosalie: quit huffing you did your part in this too. And both of you: FIX MY CELING!"

I looked at Edward. He had close to the same look I did: about to burst out laughing.

**a/n: sorry for the short chapter. Life's been chaotic and then i got stuck :(  
New chapter will be up shortly**


End file.
